1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to power electronic devices, and more particularly to thermal management of magnetics for power electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicle power buses typically power multiple devices with different power requirements from a single power source. The powered devices therefore need to adapt the current received from the power source so that it is suitable for the powered device. Typically, the powered device includes a power conditioner for converting the power, such as by rectifying, inverting, or filtering the current to remove signals or noise, e.g. variation, from received current. Wound magnetics can be used in power conditioners to convert or filter current.
Conventional wound magnetics are passive electrical devices that include a magnetic core and a conductor coil wound about the core. The core generates a persistent magnetic field and current flowing through the windings generates a variable magnetic field. The persistent and variable magnetic fields oppose one another with the persistent magnetic field opposing current flow change in the windings. This opposition removes noise carried in the current by smoothing the change in the current flowing through the conductor. The level of the filtering of the magnetic device is a function of the strength of the persistent magnetic field of the magnetic device core. Magnetic field strength is in turn a function of the core temperature.
One problem with conventional magnetics is that current flowing through the magnetic device windings produces heat due to resistive heating associated with the current flow. The heat can migrate into the magnetic device core, raising its temperature, and change the strength of the field generated by the core. This alters the filtering effect provided by the magnetics, potentially exposing the powered device current with unacceptable levels of variation.
Conventional magnetics have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is a need in the art for improved systems and methods for temperature control of magnetics. There also remains a need in the art for such systems and methods that are easy to make and use. The present disclosure provides a solution for these problems.